Get out
by YumiCried
Summary: He needed to get out of my brain. I'm dead serious here. " And what if I don't want to?" Great, just great.


**Get out**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

He needed to get out of my brain. I'm dead serious here. " And what if I don't want to?" Great, just great.

* * *

On the corner of my eyes, I watched him take his seat, graceful as a dove, as always. Unsurprisingly, others were taking a close eye on his movement. I don't blame them though, when it comes to Sesshomaru, it's hard not to stare. But I had different reasons for observing him. While others do so, solely for the purpose that he is gravely magnificent and perfect, I do it to search for flaws. Every movement he made were on time and absolute. Not once did he flinch or rethink his movement. He never stuttered and made a wrong speech. Honestly, if I didn't see him bleed the other day, I'd have conjured up a thought that he's an alien.

"Kagomeeee" Sango waves a hand on my face, vanishing my focus on Sesshomaru.

Then, she cocks an eyebrow. "Staring at him again?"

"Yeah" I didn't even bother to deny it. She had already caught me staring at many occasions so denying now would be pointless.

She rolls her eyes. "You got it bad for him. I kind of pity you."

"Whatever."

She'd never understand this feeling. This fiery emotion that runs through my veins like a flowing river, I bet she has never experience it. Funny how only Sesshomaru could do this to me. It makes me want to... break his facade, watch him fall and beg. I want to make him feel what he's making me feel, because it will do me justice.

I take a quick look at him again._ Damn, _it really is hard not to stare. He was leaning on his chin with his legs crossed, and he looked... beautiful, like a perfectly stilled statue. His position made me want to jump on him. But I won't do that, I _don't _do those things. Still, if I were given the chance, I probably would, only to him though. I'll take full advantage of my seductive skill, only to see him break, even just for a minute.

"Kagome..." Sango kept pushing me. It irritated me. I was still having a conversation with my thoughts.

"Kagome!"

I turn my head and glare. "What!?" Yeah... I look like a monster.

"The teacher left already. And it's like, dismissal, and you're still staring at the empty seat of Sesshomaru. What is wrong with you?"

_Yes indeed. _Something is definitely wrong with me. I knew that, but I don't really give it much of a thought. I didn't answer her. Obviously, I didn't know what's wrong with me. I'd figure it out sooner or later.

"Sesshomaru left?" I ask instead. That was weird, I thought I was staring at him all along. My imaginations can get really vivid at times.

She rolls her eyes in response. "Kagome, listen up. You better fix yourself and deal with whatever problem you have, because until then, I am not going to talk to you. I've had enough of your bullshit."

"What?" my heart skips a beat. I can't believe what she's saying to me right now.

But instead of answering my question, she left the classroom, leaving my stranded by myself, for the first time. I can't think for a while, my brain is jammed.

_This is all his fault. _

That genius, flawless bastard, he keeps invading my brain like an annoying bug. Why can't he cry or at least show some emotion? It bothers me greatly that I can't help but want to break him, to see if his mask could crack.

Damn him.

Sango won't ever talk to me if I keep acting like this. I definitely don't want that to happen. And I won't ruin my life just because Sesshomaru keeps distracting my brain. There's only one solution to this silly problem.

I. Must. Talk. To. Him.

Strangely, I can't think of other solutions. I'm not against talking to him either. But I don't think I can _handle_ talking to him. He's so out of my league that I'd probably melt if he says a word to me. Nevertheless, I must do it. I'm not doing this for me. It's for Sango.

Yes...it's for Sango. I'll talk to him.

* * *

I know he's there. He always stays in the library. So, here I am standing infront of the transparent glass door of our school library. I look like an idiot. I know I do. Grabbing the handle, I pushed it forward, as weak as I could. I just didn't have the strength. You could call me coward right now and I'd fully agree. Still, this is for Sango. She doesn't like it when I act stupid because of him. So I'll fix this problem by talking to that bastard.

As soon as I stepped foot on the library, I felt a strange aura hit me.

"Oh God." I whisper. It's like I could feel Sesshomaru everywhere the library.

Taking a good look around, I notice that no one was here. Like, absolutely zero. He's probably somewhere else too. Great, what a coincidence. Just when I was about to talk to him, he isn't here. Searching for Sesshomaru is like counting sand. When it's dismissal, he just flies out the door and disappears. It's like vanishing into a poof of air.

"I'm so useless."

Then, suddenly, I heard a thud. As far as I know, no one was in the library. Don't tell me...

"Ahhh!" I scream. If there is a freaking ghost in this school, I'd drop out.

"Please lower your voice, woman." a deep voice resonates, and goes straight to my spine.

I s_hudd_er. That definitely sound nothing like a ghost. His voice suited the face of Sesshomaru. Deep and sexy....

"Show yourself" I demand. I'm sure he's Sesshomaru since I've never heard such a sexy male voice in my life, not that there were many to begin with.

I hear a sigh, then footsteps, getting closer and closer. I could see his silhouette, but not his face. Yup, Sesshomaru indeed.

"You're not one of my fangirls, are you?" he asks coolly.

_What a bastard._

"Don't flatter yourself, I just wanted to talk to you."

I tried to act cool, just so I could look intimidating to him. And guess what? I failed.

"Go on."

Yeah... what was I suppose to say again?

"You see... everything is your fault."

I take a step forward, wanting to see his face. "Hey, come closer, will ya?"

He walks towards my direction.

"I mean, come closer, like face to face."

He seems to obey my command. Yeah, go on, let me see your face so you can make me recall my real purpose for coming here. I nearly forgot.

Then, he stops infront of me. God, he is so beautiful. I can't look straight at him. I want to, but I can't.

"Everything is your fault." I repeat.

"And why is that?" he replies quickly. He shouldn't have done that. I don't really know what to answer him.

And then I mustered all I could to look at him, straight in the eye. _Oh my God._

His eyes.... were...words can't describe his eyes. They are beyond beautiful. And they're making me forget myself. Now, I can't seem to look away. And he's looking at me so intensely. I wonder, does he do that do other people too?

"Your eyes are beautiful..."

Did I just say that? Much to my dismay, I did, because he's looking at me with wide eyes. Wide, beautiful, golden eyes. And I can't seem to look away. I just stare at the depths of his golden eyes.

Thank God though that he didn't say anything. Or I might feel way more embarrassed than I already am.

"I say that to a lot of people." Not really. In fact, I don't say that to people, at all. Not even my mom. But if telling a lie would lessen the awkwardness of the situation then so be it.

His eyes settles into a calm expression now, his usual disposition. But when I think about it, I feel surprise actually to see him _shock_ed, because of what I just said. Not in a million years would I have thought that Sesshomaru could actually be surprised. My pride just got boosted.

"Okay then. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" he says calmly. I always thought he was more of the demanding, uncaring type, not the patient one.

"Well, you see, everything is your fault. It's because of you why Sango won't talk to me." I blame him. It's actually the truth. He won't stop invading my brain, even though he hasn't done a single thing to me in reality.

His eyes flickers for a short moment. "As far as I remember, I've done nothing to you, Kagome Higurashi."

_He knows me?_

"How do you know my name?" Seriously, because, not once did he look at my direction so I don't think he could possibly know that I exist until now.

"We have almost all classes together. I'm aware." he respond quickly.

_Oh right. How dumb of me.  
_

"Oh okay. Now back to the topic. You need to get out of my brain."

_Well, surprise, surprise. I actually said that aloud._

Then, all of a sudden, he smirks. Like he fucking _smirks._ "And what if I don't want to?"


End file.
